


The Death of The First Giant (Aot Colossal Titan! Reader Imagine )

by Marbel_Scythe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan Before Grisha, Attack on Titan The First Titans, Colossal Titans, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Imagines, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Short Story, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, aot - Freeform, one page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbel_Scythe/pseuds/Marbel_Scythe
Summary: For The Fall of Marley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Death of The First Giant (Aot Colossal Titan! Reader Imagine )

**Author's Note:**

> ( Brief Warning! This is a just quick little idea I thought up. For this little imagine? if that's what you call it, their is a TW for Suicide. If Suicide is a triggering topic, please read at your own discretion. With that, I will now continue )

You looked down at the burning ashy ground far, far beneath you. The air was filled with smoke and ash, the sun blotted out for miles. The cities that had once stood before you were completely leveled to the ground, and the fleshy bodies of mindless titans sluggishly wandered around, aimless and without emotion, nosing through the rubble to grab at any remaining survivors.

Your lungs burned with heat, your entire body warm as you sat in your titan, watching as the chaos that had previously unfolded died down, leaving nothing but grievous waste.

With a heavy heart, you bitterly watched, standing eerily still despite the commands to return now that the damage had been done.

You could hear them, just faintly, far far away shouting for you to return to them.

Return so you could be used as their instrument. Their test.

You had never wanted this. Your existence itself was a mistake, it was never supposed to have happened. The fact that they had succesfully created a copy of the fabled colossal titan of Paradis Island was a fluke.

And you were unlucky enough to have to be the one to bear it.

You had seen many islands, many places, homes, families crushed and torn apart under your reign of terror.

Seen the tears, gore, bloodshed.

It was enough to make your hollow, empty heart cry.

Hot tears rolled down your face, and with your arms bound tightly by the sinuous in your titans nape, you couldn't do anything but softly cry, the tears fizzling up from the heat and leaving steam to roll over your cheeks.

You were so tired of being used for their slaughter. You were the reason why the world hated Eldians. You, who would crush and grind their cities under your feet.

You didn't want it anymore. You couldn't take it.

Like a photo-album being opened before your eyes, you saw it all. Being ripped from your parents, being drilled tirelessly, sectioned off into groups of children, and then being tested, one by one pushed into the dusty bowl of Paradis as they watched just in case one of you happened to become the infamous Colossal Titan.

You remembered the fear, the way you screamed in anguish, struggling against them. The titans at the bottom of the wall, once your friends and bunkmates, now vicious mindless monsters, clawing at the stone in an attempt to pull themselves up and tear you to pieces.

You had thrashed in your bindings, kneeling on the edge of the wall as you screamed out, fighting against the boot against your back, the syringe against your nape, until they finally won out, pulling your head back by the hair and jabbing the syringe violently into your neck, the burning sensation of your body ripping apart as you fell down to what you thought was your demise in terror, the ravenous, grotesque faces of the titans growing closer and closer until you blacked out, and the feeling of utter confusion as you hazily emerged from your sleep, encased in a warm prison, ravenous as you tore at the flesh of your peers, looming high above the walls.

That had been a few years ago, only a few years.

Ever since you had let the same people who had torn you away from your home tell you what to do, continued to let them commit atrocities against your race.

It wasn't fair.

Your titan form balled its fists with your grievous anger.

You wouldn't bow your head for them to beat you into submission any longer. Not when you were their greatest weapon.

You would end this, once and for all.

There would be no more colossal titan after this. At least, not for Marley.

You emerged from your titanous shell, acid smoke and blood filling up your lungs. From so far up, the hot wind tore through your hair and burning skin, whistling and howling as it buffeted against you.

You narrowed your eyes against the smoky, rank air, staring back at your destination. The wall that contained the mindless killing machines below, that the commanding Marleyans stood upon with the other Titan shifters, waving and screaming for you to come back.

With spite, you scowled at them.

They would no longer rule you.

Spitting in their direction, you let out a final cry of anguish and anger, heart-felt form your chest as your heart raged with hateful passion.

"FOR THE FALL OF MARLEY!!!"

They froze, and you took a final breath, before ripping yourself from your titan form completely, leaning your head back and letting yourself simply topple over backwards.

You opened your eyes against the harsh wind as it howled in your ears, the debris floating in the air tearing at your skin and face. Your titan form quickly was flitting past your view, as you dove head first towards the rubble below.

Your heart was in your throat and your gut was spinning as you rocketed face-forwards to your death.

There was nothing left but hatred in your heart.

You despised everything about the Marleyans.

They had beat you so many times.

And now you were going to beat them. This was your checkmate.

You closed your eyes, and opened your arms to the wind, letting out a scream.

But it was not one of fear.

It was one of freedom.

You felt your heart accelerate, and with a last, distressed beat, it fell silent.

You crashed against the wreckage below, blood soaking the splintery mass of wood beneath you, your body having ripped itself to shreds upon impact, no longer an even close to human form.

The Marleyans watched in horror from the wall as the bowl below shuddered with a boom, a mushroom cloud of dust forming from where you had hit the ground, the colossal titan's limp form falling over and shaking the ground with a rumble.

The Colossal Titan was dead.

They had lost their giant.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not cannon, and I actually only know as much as any regular anime-only-watcher, so If anything on the first colossal titan was covered in the manga, I don't know. If you want to know if the readers mission succeeded, it didn't. The two ways I see this going is the Marleyans collected their remains and fed them to the next colossal titan, or that they had been farming their spinal fluid/bodily fluids for testing and then ended up using them to create a new colossal titan. Either way, Reader did all they could, and were the first figure in the rebellion against Marley. 
> 
> For the Fall of Marley.


End file.
